


Goodbye

by dippidiedip



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippidiedip/pseuds/dippidiedip
Summary: What if everything just ended?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> One minor swear word

“I love you, you know that right?” Patton had fallen into Janus’ embrace moments ago. He was now shifting in Janus’ lap to get comfortable in these last moments. “Yes, dear.” Janus knew how could he not. Patton showed his affection in every way. From cuddles to the compliments he gave Janus every day. “Because I do, I love you. And I know I was critical in the past but I do really love you-” Patton knew he was ranting but he couldn’t help it. He was so scared. Scared to lose his one love. 

“Patton.” This made Patton stop his ranting and look up at his boyfriend. Behind them were trees, the occasional rabbit hopping by. Though they would go soon those, everything would be. “I love you too.” Yes, Janus loved Patton so much. And while he was so calm and collected on the outside, he felt like he would fall apart on the inside. This couldn’t be the end, could it? He had so much he wanted to do, but so little time. At least he was spending these last moments with his beloved. 

Those moments were being spent atop a mountain. Logan had always loved to come up here for stargazing and eventually showed it to Patton. He thought this would be the perfect spot to watch over the world as it all ends. He and Janus were sitting on a bench at the very top of the mountain. It was much quieter than he thought it would be. There wasn’t panic in the streets, there wasn’t screaming. It was calm. Completely calm. From where they sat, they had a view of the entire city. It wasn’t that big or extravagant, but was still interesting to look down upon. Patton thought he would have enjoyed the view much more if the end wasn’t coming in the next few moments.

Neither of them knew exactly how much time they had left, but it had felt like hours already, and neither of them had been keeping track of the time. They could have 6 minutes or 10 seconds. This did not help the dread they both felt, the panic either. The sun was setting now, so that gave them some idea of what time it was. It was so beautiful from this view. How all the colors mixed in the sky. Neither of them ever really appreciated the sunset, but now seemed like a good time. 

“I-I don't want to go.” Tears were coming down from Patton's eyes now, making streaks on his freckled cheeks. He had been holding it in this entire time, and now he couldn't stop it. All he could feel now was panic and dread. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave everything he had learned to love. Then he felt the arms around him tighten. He looked up to see his boyfriend looking down at him with loving eyes. “It will be ok.”

Hell no, it would not be ok and Patton knew that. Janus could lie like no one else. In fact, that's all he really did, though he had attempted to be more truthful around Patton. It was still difficult though, no matter how much he loved him. And while Patton knew this was one of his lies, it still calmed him. Well, enough to stop the continuous crying, anyway.

They each knew there wasn't a lot of time left. It had felt like hours waiting for it to end, but now it felt like it had been seconds. Only a few quick seconds. Like no time at all had passed since the news had told them that the button had been pressed. Like no time at all since they came up to this mountaintop to enjoy the last few moments of time, they had left. Like nothing at all had happened. 

Oh, if only. If only this was just a fun outing to a mountain. A date between lovers to watch the sunset, but no. Everything had to end just when it was looking up for them both. They had both gotten the perfect partner. The love of their life had finally said I love you back. It had only been months. After years of loving each other, years of whispering under their breath loud enough that they could only hope the other would hear, to feel the same way they did. Finally, it had happened, and all they had were a few months together? That couldn't be it. It wasn't right. 

Yet, there was nothing they could do to stop it. To stop any of it. They couldn't stop the nuke from coming toward them. The dread they felt. And the fact they love each other. They love each other so much. Though sometimes, they wished they didn’t. Not that they didn't enjoy the other person. No, they enjoyed each other's company so much. It just seemed like it would be easier to not love the other at times, so they didn't have to silently want to hold them until everything faded because they didn't know how the other person felt. So they wouldn't have to worry about getting rejected if the other ever found out. So they didn't have to feel so sad when the world was ending because they would never get to see each other again. They had just begun; it couldn’t end now just because of some people being absolute idiots. Could it?

It had to. Neither of them wanted it to end, not at all, but they couldn't do anything. They were powerless. Everyone was. It was already done and no one could do anything.

Then they saw them. Everyone had to have seen them. They were giant, and they were flying through the sky. They had launched nukes from all different countries. Maybe, just maybe, if it had only been one, they could have survived. Could have lived for so many more years. Could have built a life. A family. There were so many, though. So many everywhere. There could be a few survivors, but that's if you're lucky, and I mean lucky. Everything had to end at some point, though. Everything. Every. Single. Thing.  
“Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye, my love.”  
…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please don't judge. Constructive criticism is perfectly fine though!


End file.
